Suspenders have been used by persons for decades. Suspenders have been utilized to hold up pants (trousers, slacks, etc.), socks, and other items of clothing.
Suspenders can be used by persons as a fashion statement, by persons who have enlarged waist areas, or by persons who simply prefer not to wear belts (for comfort or otherwise). Typically pants suspenders have two straps that fit over the shoulders of the wearer and are attached at their free ends by buttons or clips to other clothing. The two straps can also be connected together at the back of the wearer, such that only a single strap continues from the connection spot to the waist area of the wearer's pants.
Other suspenders have been used to hold socks in place or, to connect shirts and other garments to socks. The suspenders can be connected with buttons and button holes or clips of different types.
There is a need for suspenders to keep a person's shirt or other upper garments in place without the use of a belt or other fasteners positioned around the person's waist. There also is a need for such suspenders where the person is exercising, riding a vehicle outdoors, subject to high winds, or wearing footwear, such as boots.
The present invention meets those needs.